


Introduction to a Theme (Book 1 of the House of Heart Series)

by Lucia1031



Category: Burn Notice, G.I. Joe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucia1031/pseuds/Lucia1031
Summary: After life-changing injuries Flint and Lady Jaye are back, can they stop Cobra's newest plot in Miami, Flordia. Tapping on old friends a burned spy, a washed up Navy Seal and a crazy ex-girlfriend, will Miami survive this team up?Destro begins to set into motion a plan that will change the face of Cobra and the Joe team forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> -Set in the Sunbow continuity for the most part. Think of this as a "backdoor pilot" on the TV show Burn Notice. That being said some episodes on the Sunbow Cartoon will be changed to make them a little more realistic, plus the order of the episodes are slightly different than their original air dates. "The Spy Who Rooked Me" is in the with the first season, "Count Down to Zartan" Is before "Revenge of Cobra."
> 
> -Falcon's file card states that his Secondary Speciality he is a Medic. Giving him Whiskey love in these stories. SF Combat Nurses are bad ass BTW. 
> 
> -Okay, Ft. Colton is in Atlanta Why? Because I want it to be, simple as that, its Close to the CDC, Atlanta is close to the European Theatre and has access to Benning, Knox, and Bragg. Not to mention it has Access to the Coast, Savannah is Three hours away, 
> 
> -Fraternization- Not going to Focus on the Frat rules on this piece. They are for all intents and purposes at the moment going to be ignored. Those breaking the rules are well aware in the Regular Army they could be prosecuted for what they did. Remember though this Cartoon was made in the 80s when Frat rules were slightly different. It wasn't until 1996 when the rules changed. There also numerous Loopholes as well, its better to just not touch it as of yet.

Disclaimer: GI Joe is owned by Hasbro, the Burn Notice Characters, NCIS, JAG and Hawaii 5-0 characters are all owned by their respective stations, creators. Marvel Comic Characters are the property of Marvel, duh. Please don't sue, I work for a living. All I really have to give up this moment is .50 cents.

 

Prologue  
September 27, 2015  
0545 Zulu Time  
30 minutes outside of Ball Ground, Georgia

That second beer had been a bad idea. Flint thought as he blinked away the filmy cover on his eyes. As he regained his bearings; the acrid smell of gasoline and oil assailed his nose. He realized he was in a chop shop; to his left was a staircase he concluded went to offices above the garage, to this right was a beat up 1967 Impala in one of the bays not yet torn apart, in front of him was the prettiest girl at Fort Colton.

"You know when I suggested we get out of here, Flint, this wasn't really what I had in mind." Her Scottish brogue sounded thick in his ears. As much as he loved the sound of her voice; the accent was a tell-tale sign that she was irritated. "Flint, I'm more of a motorcycle kind of girl. Not that the Impala doesn't have its own appeal."

Leave it to her to be snarky on her when captured by the enemy, Flint thought. If her sarcastic wit was the price to pay for being captured with the GI Joe's top Covert Ops agent, Lady Jaye, he'd deal.

The last thing he remembered was her green eyes looking up at him; leaning in her lips pressed against his neck, suggesting that they leave Izzy's and head to their place. He had drowned the rest of his beer and followed her out into the night air. His headache and Lady Jaye’s eyes squinting against the light told him that someone had slipped something into their drink.

"Don't worry this is going to be a piece of cake;" he flexed his arms against his bonds noticing that they had sufficient give. "Three hours tops we'll be sitting in a booth at the Waffle House chowing down.”

As he finished that statement Buzzer walked over with a sledgehammer slung on his shoulder, the biker took a long drag of his cigarette examining him. "So Flint, see we have some questions for you; but, we can't be having you going anywhere." With that statement, Buzzer swung the twenty-five-pound sledgehammer on his right leg right above his ankle. He could not but help to howl in pain as bone shattered.

His brain automatically started processing the unfamiliar pain; cataloging it against every bump, bruise, broken bone and gunshot wound he had ever received. In a second, it decided that this new pain fell somewhere between a broken arm when he was twelve and the 9mm bullet that ripped through his stomach when on a mission in Paris.

He took deep gulping breaths to get the stars in front of his eyes to dissipate. Once they did, he saw that Monkeywrench had Lady Jaye standing up. Flint moaned when he saw the glint of a camp knife held close to her face. "You know, I thought she was kind of a looker in her uniform. Damn son, her ass fills out these jeans quite nicely."

Flint afraid that any wrong move would get Lady Jaye killed glared at the greasy bikers. The two took delight in the rage on his face. "See, Flint, it's this simple; we figured that, you, being a Joe an all you done gone through that crazy SERE training." Buzzer explained. "So instead of torturing you, we're going to torture her."

Proving Buzzer’s point, Monkeywrench took his knife making a shallow cut on Lady Jaye's right cheek. "It’s simple, just tell us what the GPS armament codes for the Flagg are going to be this week. Then we let you go." Buzzer shrugged. "If not, Monkeywrench." 

Buzzer nodded in the Dreadnock holding Jaye direction. With a smile, her captor took another slice of her face. Flint tasted bile in his throat as her captor slid his tongue up the wound he had created on his girl's face.

Lady Jaye tried to struggle against the bigger man but was unsuccessful in her attempt. Her action caused the duo to laugh. When she realized she was just wasting energy; she calmed herself. Her green eyes attracted his silently telling him what she had planned. Inwardly, the Warrant Officer groaned. Working with the petite Joe for over four years, he knew where her thoughts were going: whatever her plan things were not going to end pretty for either party.

Had the Dreadnock’s gone through the same training as the Joe team, they would know torture was not about cruelty. It's an art form. A good interrogator knew how far to go to get their subject to break, without getting the wrong information. No matter what there is always one rule: Do not get emotional. Anger at your subject will at best create an out of control situation; at worse, allow the subject into getting the upper hand.

Flint knew from the look that they had shared that was what Jaye had planned. The Dreadnock needed her to wail, moan, and scream in pain for his little act to succeed. Instead, he was going to have a 'front row seat' to her flexing those nerves of steel she was famous for. "So what do you say, Flint?" Buzzer leaned in staring at the Joe. "Just a few numbers, odds are they won't even know it’s you."

"Buzzer, I just can't take you seriously when your breath stinks as bad as it does." The Joe quipped.

"You think this is funny, Flint?" Monkeywrench yelled. Then in a slow, deliberate movement he dug his knife into Jaye’s face dragging it from hairline to jaw. Even though her eyes screamed in pain, she stood motionless, like a statue, her face carved in marble. Every muscle in his body tightened his heart screamed for him to react; but, his brain told him to do that everything she had just endured would be for nothing if he lost control now.

Confusion crossed Monkeywrench's face. The more he tried to analyze what Lady Jaye's end game was, the angrier he got. Out of rage, he took another slice that landed across the bridge of her nose, then another in the opposite direction. The biker dragged her closer to Flint. The Warrant Officer watched the anger in Lady Jaye's eyes as Monkeywrench held her face so close to his that her blood dripped on the Warrant Officer’s cheek.

The Dreadnock roared with frustration. In a violent move, Monkeywrench dragged Jaye by her hair backward across the room. Flint's heart jumped into in his throat, fear that Monkeywrench would try the worse way imaginable to get superiority over the small Joe. 

The deranged Dreadnock went a route that surprised even the sadistic Buzzer. After slamming her face into the side of the Impala, he pulled the car's lighter out and in one smooth movement he plunged it into Lady Jaye's eye.

Flint found his heart shattering, as an unholy scream escaped from Lady Jaye's lips. Monkeywrench pulled the lighter out after it had cooled wiping it off on his pants leg. He snarled when he realized that she was done screaming and her good green eye was just glaring at him. "That the best you got?" she challenged.

Monkeywrench wrapped his hand around her neck, picking her off the floor. The biker just stared at Jaye for a moment. Then in disgust, he threw her across the room like a rag doll. For a brief moment, Flint found himself praying that the bastard did not break her neck. Relief flooded through him when she managed to pull herself up to her knees smiling at the biker.

The Dreadnock screamed at Jaye in rage, turned on his heel and walked out of the room. Silence fell over the room as they listen to his boots echoing on the floor above them. Buzzer, speechless, walked over to Lady Jaye picked her up and placed her at Flint's feet on the floor. Flint could tell, that the turn of events had even disturbed the blonde man.

Moments later, Zarana's angry voices could be heard screaming. Lady Jaye's plan had worked. If anyone knew how to manipulate anarchy, it was her. Flint just wondered at what cost.

"I think I made him a little angry." A fit of coughing overtook her, no doubt from the abuse to her neck. Once she had calmed, she asked, "How are you?"

"I'm good, Jaye." To prove his point, he flexed against his bonds, which caused a shockwave of pain to surge through his body.

The look on her face told him she knew that he was lying. Though, it seemed she was going to let him have that one. If it was possible, he just fell in love with her all over again. The jolt of a slamming door and angry voices approaching brought his mind back to the present. "They are coming back.

Flint replied, "I know." He tried to get a clear picture of the situation. His thoughts would not cooperate; they were muddy and unfocused. He wondered just how much damage did the sledgehammer do to his leg? Lady Jaye picked up on his lack of concentration and help by offering her "go-to-plan" for every problem. "Let’s just start shooting until we get a kick ass plan, top it off with a few explosions." she interrupted his thoughts.

"We have no guns," he pointed out.

She pouted slightly at him for bringing up the obvious. Before, she could retort Zarana entered the room followed by the Monkeywrench, Buzzer, and Ripper.

Zarana kneeled next to Lady Jaye examining her battered face she swore. "We were told only minimal damage." She growled, "Does this look minimal?"

"Oy, I don't see what the big deal. We were told to do 'what we needed' to get the information." Monkeywrench shrugged.

"You were to do whatever was necessary to Flint, not to Lady Jaye," Zarana screamed. "Destro will not approve payment with her like this. Please tell me you got the codes."

"Monkeywrench lost his cool," Buzzer said throwing the other man under the proverbial bus.

"She's a bitch." Monkeywrench pointed to Lady Jaye.

Zarana sighed, "Buzzer, call Zartan and apprise my brother of this situation." She then turned to square off with Monkeywrench. It was then that Flint saw Jaye's face screw up in pain; the expression was so fast it left him wondering.

The wrath of Zarana was so evident that Ripper began to slowly back away to stay clear of her violence. The Dreadnock was so intent on the goings on in front of him that he never realized he was crossing into Lady Jaye’s path. In a flash, her hands were free, Flint could only surmise the flash of pain he had seen on her face, just moments ago, was from her breaking her thumb to allow her too free her hands from their bonds.

Jaye was on her feet; jumping on the bigger man’s back, she executed a perfect sleeper hold. It wasn't until he was down on his knees that Monkeywrench and Zarana were aware of her being free. By then she was standing holding both a bowie knife and Ripper's Taurus PT.

Her first victim was Monkeywrench; she elbowed him in the nose, sending him back a few steps. Sinking down into a low fighting stance, as he moved forward to attack, she countered with a slash of the knife making a long deep cut on his stomach. The Dreadnock made the mistake of trying to continue his attack on her; she retaliated by plunging the knife into his femoral artery, not far from him family jewels. With the man unbalanced, Jaye finished him off with a high crescent kick to the head.

Zarana came rushing towards her, but the minute Lady Jaye’s foot spun to face her second attacker she was pulling the trigger of the Taurus, the punk rocker went down, making a grab for her own sidearm, another trigger squeeze, the pink haired woman was clutching her shoulder. "You’re lucky Zarana." Lady Jaye spits on the floor. Flint tensed as the two women glared at each other. For a fleeting moment, he thought that Jaye would kill her.

"Why?" she hissed out.

"Because you’re not worth killing." With that, Lady Jaye slammed the butt of the pistol into the woman's face knocking her out.

Flint panicked when Jaye turned holding her head from what looked like a wave nausea. "Lil’ Bit?" Not caring that he was using the pet name he called her when they were off duty.

Terror squeezed at his heart watching her stare blankly at him for a moment. A sigh of relief escaped his lips; when her face broke into a wide grin shaking off the queasiness, she raced toward him.

Together they made quick work of his bonds. The problem was getting him standing; reality set in when the slightest weight on the appendage caused him to fall to his knees. Lady Jaye who was just as worn out as he was pushed all her exhaustion aside. With sheer determination, she lifted him up. Once she got him steady, they used a technique similar to what one in a three-legged race would they were able to make decent time to the Impala.

Opening the door, he slid in the back seat, looking at his leg the bottom of his jeans he swore they were almost black from the blood that had soaked through. He fought the urge to pull the leg back and look at the damage. Instead, he focused on her climbing into the front seat, exposing wires close to the ignition: one, two, three taps, nothing. "Maybe I should drive." He made light of the situation.

"No can do, Flint, it's a clutch." The fourth time was the charm, the throaty engine of the car roared to life. Just in time, Buzzer burst through the door opening fire on them. Breaking the window, Jaye took aim and fired. The Dreadnock took cover allowing her to take the opportunity to throw the car in reverse and put her foot in the gas.

The sound of crushing metal and glass had Flint wondering if the car had been demolished in their attempt for freedom; instead, it rocked on its chassis. He watched her upshift and bark of tires she was moving them forward. Like a bat out of hell, she was racing down a dirt road. His last coherent thought: never, ever was Lady Jaye borrowing his car.


End file.
